Work machines such as wheeled loaders, integrated tool carriers, and other work machines have linkage assemblies for raising, lowering, and tilting several different types of implements. The linkage assembly may need to be locked in a predetermined position to prevent damage to the implement and prevent tipping of the work machine. A restraint is used to lock the linkage assembly in position preventing it from being raised, lowered, or tilted. Once the linkage assembly is locked in the predetermined position there is a significant amount of load placed on the linkage assembly, links, lift arms, and levers. The load is caused by several factors such as the weight of the implement, the implement's distance from the work machine, and the vibration of the implement as the work machine moves.
One known linkage assembly restraint design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,277 issued to Orser and Dubé on Dec. 8, 1992. The linkage assembly restraint includes a lock for selectively securing the lift arm to the vehicle body, when the lift arm is lowered. The lock includes a means for releasably and automatically locking the lift arm to the vehicle body at a position remote from the pivot when the lift arm is lowered. This design, however, does not permit a substantial load to be transferred from the lift arm to the chassis of the work machine and may result in significant loads being placed on the lift arm. Additionally, this design does not lock the tilt linkage assembly of the work machine in place and prevent the tilt function.